lisadossierfandomcom-20200213-history
Кукла Малибу Стэйси
Это бренд, под которым выпускается серия кукол, а также аксесуаров к ним. Горячей поклонницей этих кукол является Лиза Симпсон. В серии Lisa vs. Malibu Stacy (5) Лиза пыталась сделать свою собственную куклу "Лиза - Львиное сердце", после того, как разочаровалась в Стэйси Малибу. Но её кукла потерпела коммерческий провал в схватке с корпорацией, производящей Малибу Стэйси. В серии Lisa's Substitute (2) у нее в комнате стоит домик для кукол, на который нечаянно садится Гомер. Но не ясно, был ли он выпущен под брендом Малибу Стэйси. В серии Lisa the Greek (3) Лиза смастерила из коробки домик для своей Малибу Стейси. Также по ходу серии Гомер купил ей множество аксесуаров для куклы, которые она потом раздала другим девчонкам. В серии Homer's Barbershop Quartet (5) нашла на барахолке оригинальную куклу Стэйси Малибу 1958-го года. В серии Simpsoncalifragilisticexpiala-Annoyed-Grunt-cious (8) решила отказаться от покупки одежды для кукол Малибу Стэйси, чтобы сэкономить денег для семьи (на няню). В серии In Marge We Trust (8) нашла на свалке куклу Малибу Стэйси без головы, в которой оказалась крыса. В серии Homer's Enemy (8) Ральф приносит на конкурс домик Малибу Стэйси вместо того, чтобы сделать макет самому. В серии Grift of the Magi (11) Лиза говорит, что новая игрушка Смешок не сможет заменить ей Малибу Стэйси. Тогда Смешок берет куклу и уничтожает ее. В серии Homer vs. Dignity (12) Смиттерс написал мюзикл о кукле Малибу Стэйси и решил взять отпуск, чтобы сделать его театральную постановку. В Bye Bye Nerdie (12) Мардж предложила Лизе использовать куклу Малибу Стэйси, чтобы познакомиться с Франсин. Но та в итоге откусила лизиной кукле голову. Показана кукла "Студентка Малибу Стэйси". В Poppa's Got a Brand New Badge (13) её коллекцию кукол украл Джимбо Джонс. В серии Bart vs. Lisa vs. The Third Grade (14) Барт рассказывает Лизе, что он отпилил голову ее кукле. В серии We're on the Road to D'ohwhere (17) она обнаруживает в комнате Барта большой пакет с головами от своих кукол. В Kill Gil, Volumes I & II (18) получила на Рождество заветную новую игру с Малибу Стэйси благодаря Гилу. В серии Homerazzi (18) у Лиза выбирает экологичный кабриолет Малибу Стэйси, чтобы спасти его в огнеупорном сейфе. В серии The D’oh-cial Network (23) Барт играет её куклой, как пистолетом. В серии The Spy Who Learned Me (23) она просила у Нельсона выведать у Барта, куда тот спрятал ее кукол. В The War of Art (25) Гомер покупает ей домик для Малибу Стэйси, чтобы она согласилась подыграть ему (он сказал, что она якобы влюблена в Милхауса). В Waiting for Duffman (26) на велопараде ехала на велосипеде с куклами Малибу Стэйси в корзинке. В Pork and Burns (28) решила избавиться от ненужных кукол Малибу Стэйси, для чего принесла три куклы в магазин Толстого продавца комиксов, чтобы продать. Но тот сказал ей, что куклы ничего не стоят. Тогда Лиза отдала ему их просто так. Однако, когда она уже уходила, то заметила, как тот навешивает ярлык $100 на одну из кукол. Лиза хотела избавиться от следующих кукол: Бизнес-вумен Стэйси Малибу, Полная Стэйси Малибу и Агендерная Стейси Малибу. 2016-10-04_23-07-40.png|"Homer's Barbershop Quartet" (5) 2017-02-18_16-31-53.png|"In Marge We Trust" (8) 2016-07-18_11-51-48.png|Смиттерс в постановке собственного мюзикла о Малибу Стэйси, "Homer vs. Dignity" (12) 2017-05-21_11-06-02.png|"Bye Bye Nerdie" (12) 2016-09-04_18-18-08.png|"Kill Gil, Volumes I & II" (18) 2016-06-19_11-13-56.png|"The War of Art" (25) 2017-02-04_19-16-58.png|"Pork and Burns" (28) Category:Увлечения